I hate, no love Halloween!
by LocoHelli
Summary: Axel has never really liked Halloween, but every year Demyx got him to Namine's Halloween party, but this year, it's actually not so bad. AkuRoku, Zemyx *Oneshot*


****

**I know I'm a little late with this fanfiction, since Halloween was yesterday ^^", but one of my friends should read it and corrected it, but she was to tired yesterday, so there is a lot misspelling since she's not done xD.**

**I actually began this story at the school, because History was to borring =_=, and Geography was too. So here it is xD. And don't hate me for my misspelling, since I only got a proper english teacher last year ^^".**

xXxXx

**I am really happy right now, because I got a mail from Kitty Lurv, where there was this story was, just corrected 8D. So I'm really grateful to her xD.**

**There was some of the mistakes, there was a bit stupid xD. But cookie to Kitty Lurv xD**

**This is so the corrected story, since I thought it would be easier to you all, to read xD. Hope you enjoy xD**

* * *

"It's Halloween," Demyx squealed and smiled a big smile.

"Relax Dem," Axel said, but he also smiled. "We should to Namine's Halloween party, right?"

"Yes, and then we can maybe find you a partner."

"Forget it!"

"Since I have Zexy, you should also have one."

"I have it fine being single."

"But then we can't go on a double date."

"Is it a must for you?"

"Yes!"

"Do it with Sora and Riku!"

"But, it's not you~."

Axel sighed and began to walk to his class. "See ya," Axel said, before he entered the classroom.

Demyx walked past the classroom, to his own class.

"Hi Axel," Naminé said, when Axel took his seat. "Will you and Demyx come to my party?"

"Of course," Axel grinned. "Demyx's looking forward to it, just like a kid."

"I could have said that myself. Be at my house 8 o'clock, okay?"

"I'm saying it to Demyx."

Naminé went to the drawing she worked on.

The school day was fast over and Axel nearly ran home.

It took Axel half an hour for him to find his costume as he finally got home. He actually didn't want to dress up, but he had no choice. He had promised Demyx and Naminé to come.

-

Flashback

-

"Axie~," Demyx squealed. "What shall you dress up like?"

"Vampire, I think," Axel said and began to eat his lunch.

"You are so boring. I shall be a mummy."

"You are too."

"Zexy is going to be one, who has been out in a car accident. I have promised to help him."

"You are the perfect couple."

"Of course."

-

End of flashback

-

There was someone there knocking at the door, when it was 7:30 PM.

Axel opened the door, and there was Demyx and Zexion. Demyx was very happy, you could just see that.

"Are you ready to go?" Demyx asked.

"You are here early. Just give me 2 sec." Axel said grinning.

"Demyx couldn't wait," Zexion said and smiled at his boyfriend.

"So we have to go."

Axel took his jacket on and they walked to Namine's house, and her house is really big. Her parents were rich, so of course they had a big house. It was also therefore that Naminé held a Halloween party every year. But she holds rarely a birthday party, even for her family it was rare that they came to one when she was the one that was the birthday person.

When they were at the house, Demyx couldn't get a chance to knock at the door, because Naminé opened it.

"You are here early," Naminé laughed. She was dressed up like a witch, but she still looked adorable.

"Demyx couldn't wait," Axel said and smiled at Naminé.

"But come in. You can just wait here, till the other guests come."

"How much people will there be?"

"I don't really know. I said to those I asked to come that they could just take some friends with them. But I think there will be... 50." Yes, the house is big enough to have so many in just one room.

Naminé moved a little, when she decided, that Axel and her conversation were over, so they could go inside.

When they just got inside they would see that it was a Halloween party, not that the parties at Namine's actually had disappointed them.

About 10 minutes after Naminé had let them in; she opened the front door so the guests could come in without having to knock each time.

When the clock turned 8:30 PM it looked like all the guests were coming, but Naminé stood still and looked at the door; a slight sad face gracing her looks.

"What is wrong Naminé?" Axel asked carefully and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Roxas is late, and he promised he would come," she said, sounding nervous.

"Roxas?"

"My cousin."

"Okay, he will be here. Just wait and see."

"Yes. It's just me that's nervous. It's been a very long time since the last time saw him."

Axel smiled at her, and just few minutes after, a blonde boy entered the room.

"Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed and walked over to hug him.

"Hi Nam," Roxas grinned and smiled at his cousin.

Axel just looked at Roxas while he and Naminé hugged. The little blonde boy was just so cute. Axel shook his head. They were no reason to think that, Roxas was Naminé's cousin and lived obviously far away, seeing as the last time they saw each other was a long time ago.

"Who is that?" Roxas asked when Naminé finally let him go.

"My name is Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel said and smiled.

Roxas smiled. "As you could hear, my name is Roxas and I'm Naminé's cousin."

"I know that. Naminé told me right before you came."

"..."

"Let us get in to the party," Naminé said and took Roxas with her. Axel just went after them.

There was a half of an hour before it was midnight, when Axel saw Roxas, who was all alone. He sat near a table. Axel decided to talk with him.

Axel walked over to Roxas, and sat down near the same table.

"Hi Roxy," Axel said with a big smile.

"Err... Hi Axel," Roxas answered and looked at the redhead.

"Where are you from?"

"Traverse Town... but I shall soon move to this town."

"Cool. How could you come here to the time, since Traverse Town is far away?"

"I wasn't in school."

"Cool!!"

"Sure..."

"You don't seem so happy."

"I'm just tired."

"Come on Roxy, what is wrong?"

"I don't even know you, so why should I tell you?"

"Because you are really cute." Axel was grinning now.

"Freak!" Roxas exclaimed and blushed, while he looked surprised at Axel.

"Are you homophobe?"

"Err... no..."

"So why did you say I'm a freak?"

"Because you just said it..."

"It couldn't be that bad, since you actually blushed."

"I'm not blushing!!"

Axel began to laugh. Roxas was really cute when he blushed.

"How can Naminé be friends with someone like you?!" Roxas said annoyed.

"It's not that difficult," Axel said and began to laugh loudly, when Roxas blushed more.

"You look even more adorable when you blushing," Axel said and smiled (and laughed) at Roxas.

"Leave me alone," Roxas muttered and looked down. He didn't like the situation.

"Roxy~," Axel sang.

"My name is Roxas, not Roxy!"

"But Roxy fit you better..." Axel just laughed more, but then stopped when he couldn't see Demyx anymore, who he had kept an eye on the whole night. "Where did Demyx go...?"

"Who's Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"My best friend. He probably left with Zexy. Zexy is Demyx's boyfriend and one of my friends."

"Okay..."

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"Why?"

"I need some fresh air, and I would like to have some company."

"All right." Roxas smiled a little and got up with Axel.

They had walked 10 minutes in silence, when Axel finally spoke.

"Why did you decide to take a walk with me?"

"I probably just needed some company like you," Roxas answered and looked at Axel, who smiled.

"Didn't I annoy you?"

"More or less..."

"What do you mean?"

"..."

"Roxy are falling for m-. Awww." Axel began to moan, when Roxas had punched him. Even though Roxas was little, he could still punch very hard.

"There is no chance for that!" Roxas said annoyed.

"Are you straight?"

"..."

"Are you not?! Wow. That was a surprise."

"I just don't know my sexuality yet since there is no one I have been interested in!"

"Are you sure you haven't fallen for me?"

"..."

"Roxy?"

Axel looked surprised, when Roxas didn't answer the question. Cause to be honest, Roxas had actually fallen for the redhead.

"Answer me Roxas!" Axel now said feverish.

"I..." Roxas started to mutter.

"Are you sure or what?"

"I... am not... sure..."

Axel looked at the blonde boy.

"Then don't ignore it, and why did you said that you haven't been interested in someone?"

"Because you are a jerk!"

Axel grinned and hold Roxas' chin, and then pressed their lips together. Roxas froze a few seconds, but relaxed then and just kissed back.

Axel broke the kiss and smiled at Roxas.

"My Halloween just got much better," Axel grinned.

"Also mine," Roxas said and smiled.


End file.
